Known wireless power transmission devices wirelessly transmit electricity through an electromagnetic coupling comprising a power transmitter and a power receiver. The power transmitter converts an input DC current into an electromagnetic energy and the power receiver receives the electromagnetic energy output from the power transmitter. The power receiver converts the electromagnetic energy into a predetermined voltage to be output.
In the prior art, wireless power transmission devices are generally designed in accordance with a Qi interconnection standard for wireless power transmission with short-distance and low-power. The Qi standard is mainly intended to provide convenient and universal wireless charging for mobile phones and other portable electronic devices. In wireless power transmission devices meeting the aforementioned Qi standard, circuit functions thereof are complex and specialized custom chips are required to achieve circuit control. Further, control circuit modules are large in size and circuit designs are costly. The Qi standard is consequently currently only applied to expensive electronic devices such as wireless charging applications for mobile phones.
Further, known wireless power transmission devices have an H-bridge chip design. Integration level of the circuit design is low, resulting in corresponding external logic control chips. The circuit control is also complex, and it is necessary to consider dead-zone control of an H-bridge switch. Moreover, the control circuit modules are large in size and the circuit designs are costly. Known wireless power transmission devices consequently cannot be widely used in household appliances and industrial applications.